Help from the future
by aimdsl
Summary: So had an idea for a story ,But as i started to write I came to the conclusion that I still cant write anything. But I would love the idea to work so hopefully some one who actually has a skill set can make this a worth while idea. Now I did run a quick spell check but it wasn't all that great , As well that a few things are missed named so sorry about that . Its Time Travel-ish.


**untitled **

Ok so I have a nice idea that i can't get out of my head. But i can't write worth a damn so i guess ill tell you guys the idea and see if some one who has a much better time at writing thinks its good enough to start something.

Starts of the day naruto gets kicked out of the orphanage so he should be around 4 or 5 . Now supposedly going buy what most fanfiction sandaime doesn't find out he got kicked out until a year later so he is living on the streets for a set time before sandaime finds him, your choice for how long. A mysterious man with blond hair find little naruto after a violent chase and or beating and ends up saving him, spending some time together the man promises little naruto a family. Naruto is thankful and ask who it would be , man states its a surprise and leads him to the dilapidated uzumaki mask shrine. Settling naruto down he tells him to meet his new family he needs to do a jutsu to make the family . He quickly teaches him the jutsu as well as handing him a small jar with something unknown in it and slapping a small seal on his hand without him knowing, as well as giving him a scroll letter and a box. He tells naruto when he sees his new family to give them the letter than the box . As he is getting up so naruto can cast the jutsu he falls down in pain mumbling how its so soon. He urges naruto do cast the jutsu as naruto casts edo tensei his mysteries man starts to disappear as well his hand glows. The suddenly a bright flash and his friend is gone and standing there is the shodia in all his dead glory wondering whats is going on. He blinks for a few seconds focusing on naruto what he was doing and naruto responds he was summing a new family for him, shodia asks were his parents are naruto states he's an orphan and remembers to hand the letter to shodia .

Letter should go along something like this but feel free to change things around but try to keep the same points.

_**Dear senju **_

_My name is naruto uzamkie namzamzkie the third junjurkie of the kyuubi no kitsune . Sorry for your untimely summin from rest but unfortunately the world needs your assistance. In about 13 years will be the fourth ninja war and we couldnt . It was every ninja village vs madara uchiha and his brainwashed cronie obito. Seeing as i was the last ninja left and the final part of madara's plan to rule the world with an illusion i sent myself back in time to fix everything with the help of kubbi. Speaking of which you are an idiot the bujji are not mindless beings of chakra they are the children of the sage of six paths just like your ancestor was. Yes thats right you are related the all nine bujji and gave them away like property so if you see any i would suggest asking for forgiveness on bended knee. But don't expect them to share their true name anytime soon. Now where was i , ahh yes when i got back to this part in time the kyuubi told me i wouldn't have long only a mere 24 hours untill i got rejected so i wiped up a small little plan because i could not trust the sandaime, he has lost his backbone in his old age lets his so called friends do terrible things in the name of the village you created and lets the civilian council torment my young self . He just doesn't want to rock the boat anymore . So if you do include him scare the shit out of him please I love him dearly but i did not realise what happened in my youth until he passed away. So hopefully you wouldn't mind taking care of my younger self and teaching him and giving him the family he needs. At the end of this letter is a list of things that i planned on doing but because of time i could not._

_naruto uzumaki namikaze._

_In the box young naruto has is some cells from your future self when he was summoned to help us defeat madara , unfortunately he lost like everybody else and was sealed away, if you are able to implant them that might help young naruto gain wood release like mardra has. Which would help alot , _

_There is a pair of Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan from my best friend before he died he wanted me to use them as an apology from being manipulated by madra's servant and another man. Also i hope that by my younger self gaining these two he can awaking the engine but i dont know *more on that later*_

_some DNA of my father the fourth hokage Minto namazkie , my mother Kushina unzamike the second junjukie of kyuubi no kitsune , Mito uzumaki. Now Father can't be edo tensei untill are Mito or kushina summoned because he sealed the kyuubi into me using shiki fuujin a kenjutsu seal of the uzumaki clan. His soul is currently in the sangma's stomach but there is a mask in the shrine that can fix it i just don't know which or what to do , but i do know that it kills the person using it do use a clone. Now i would suggest just using a no named bandit for the sacrifice but if that really isn't something you want to do Madara used some of your cells to create the plant like drones that have intelligence but no soul so if you want to try that go ahead and do that ._

_A device that in my last days before my time travel journey was a god send . A collaboration of seals from my father and Tobirama Senju and me before they were sealed . A training resort that we sealed in a small glass container , It has a large house with plenty of rooms a hot springs and a large training ground that can change environment. But the best thing about this resort is we placed a time dilation field and it works to speed up time in the resort , so one hour in real time is 24 in resort time , that should help you hide as well as train. Its your choice on what you do from Here on out but i do suggest not revealing yourself to the world because There is pretty much a cold war going on between all the sides and the agents of madra will use the chaos of a war between villages to work easier._

_Last in the box is a small journal that contains the history of events that lead up to the fourth ninja war against madara and his agents. It will have some details of events from before i was born that i learned from others and some events after words some are changeable but you have to decide what you charge or not Because the fallout of some events are drastic as well as the fallout if some events don't come to pass .I am sorry I have to give you that burden but some events needed to be blessed and some things needed to be stopped._

_*end of the letter*_

The Journal of Events

Its your choice on home much information you place in the journal but make sure the key points are gotten across . I'll try to make an example.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki eating of the fruit the shinju to stop the world war

Having a child with the power of chakra \

Shinju is awakened in anger of humans stealing its power

Sage Defeating the Jubi and sealing it into himself and the moon

Sage Splitting the jubi's chakra into the 9 bujji

Sage on death bed choosing the younger son as his heir Angering the older which starts the Senju , Uchiha Clan hatred .

Few hundred Clan war in full swing Bujji are seen as mindless because of being attacked and absorbing hatred from humans.

_Konohagakure no Sato _ is Created along with other villages

Bujji Captured and given away as tokens for So called peace that fails horridly *Hashirama is an idiot*

Madra tries to fight Hashirama with Kyuubi and fails but fakes his death and implants stolen cells from Hashirama gaining _Mokuton _ and Rinnegan

Uses Rinnegan to read the final part of the Naka Shrine tablet and Learns the history of the tailed beasts and Sage of Six paths

Plans to make a world where there are no winners or losers with the power of the shinju .

Summons the Gedo maza The body of the jubbi from the moon and uses its energy to start to clone Hashirama and create a drone army of zetus

Getting to old he implantes his Rinnegan into a uzumaki Nagato to be incubated and used to revive him a later date.

Sennin fight salamander and loose gain their namesake and jiraiya find ami children later finding out Nagato has the Rinnegan he trains them into ninjas and then leaves.

Mandra on his last leg sends a zetsu clone to save Obito uchiha from a rock crushing him using the clone as replacement half . Obito gains _Mokuton _

Obito is thankful for saving but still believes in his that Mardra is wrong until Kakashi inadvertently kills RIn Obitos love interest.

Obito agrees with Mardea . Mardrea places his will into a zetsu clone creating black zetsu

Danzo helps salamander fight in Ami's revultiuon aginst aktiskes group lead by Nagots freind . Who is later Killed and Nagato summons Gedo mazda statue and decimate root forces.

Obito who starts to claim his is madra Approaches Nagato with idea to make a weapon using tailed beasts . Nagot agrees.

Obito uses sharingan to hypnotise the junjurkie of the sanbie to start bloodline wars in mist for revenge for making his love interest in a junjurkie and having her kill herself.

Obito Attacks the night of naruto's birth , freeing kyuubi from Kushina . Minato and kushina killed in seal kyuubi and naruto

Sarutobi announces narutos burden but sees the reaction decides to make it s class secrete were no one can speak of it or death. Does Not enforce it

Danzo threatens Itcha with killing his brother if he doesn't kill the uchiha clan to stop there coup . Obito helps itcha , Itcha torture sasuke into hating him so much he has to go and kill him ,*itachi wants sasuke to kill him hoping want some sort of atonement for killing his family.*

Naruto fails ademny final test a third time due to too much chakra get tricked into a fake test to steal the scroll of sealing

Steals scroll learns Kage Bushins , Defeats the Tratore and learns of his burned as junjukrie

get promoted to genin with sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno.

Naruto gets sent to wave on a c class mission , ends up fighting a missing nin to save a village , Missing nins apartments being from similar backgrounds befriends naruto . Naruto grows as a ninja because of their death

Attains Chunin exam , Teams 7 encounters S class ninja Orochimaru and sasuke gets the curse seal of heaven.

Naruto fights Crazed junkure of the ichiba wins

Orochimaru starts invasion of the leaf with sound and sand

Orochimaru kills sarutobi

Sasuke defects from the leaf

Naruto goes on training trip with Jariya

Naruto returns , gets tested by kakshia

Naruto gets mission to rescue kazekage from atskie

Rescue attempt works but bujjie is captured.

Sasuke kills weekend Orochimaru creates a team to find itcha and kill him

Nagato Attaches leaf , Killing many , Naruto defends and changes Nagato's heart Nangto review at the cost of his life all those he has killed.

Finds ichcha kills him but learns the truth from obito about danzo , Joins attacks and captures 8 tailed junjerkie

Tune the 6th hokage is in a comma , Danzo places himself as hokage and attends the kage summit

Danzo it killed by sasuke in a shargine battle with danzo imlapting many surgeons to gain inzaghi technique

Tundra recovers , Allied shinobi army is created to combat obito ,

Naruto is hidden on turtle island to learn how to control bujji

Naruto fights kuyyib with aid of kushina chakra importin Wins

Naruto joins fight against obito and his zetsu army clones

Naruto befriends Kuby

Kabuto right hand of orochimaru joins with obito and summons dead shnobie with edo tensei to fight the war included is Madara uchiha

Mardra wipes out large portion of army as well as defects all five kage's

Suske revives orochimaru from cursed seal

Orochimaru uses uzumaki shrine to summon the Hokages past from the shingames stomach.

obito uses Ringin to become junkie to an incomplete Jubbi.

END of the jurnale

Thats the some total of the idea i had , but as you can tell from some of what i wrote im not that great of a writer so im giving this idea away to whoever thinks they can make it a good story .

And I did run a spellcheck from google doc but it seems its not all that great so sorry about the glaring errors.


End file.
